Zeno Rightwing
Background Zenopropher Rightwing was born of the Grand Duchess Sylfina Rightwing, an elf, and her husband Nahime Soves (now Rightwing) of the coastal city of Avacara. Descended from a family of famous elven dragon hunters, Sylfina met Nahime while hunting a dragon in her some years ago. Still being fairly young as far as an elf goes, her and Nahime found they shared similar personalities and eventually became a pair. The two married and produced numerous children, the youngest of them being Zeno. Being of a noble family on the coast, Zeno grew up around merchants and sailors, and his family was known for their influence in the world of trading. While his oldest siblings took charge of learning what their family expected of them as possible heirs to the family and to the city, Zeno was always more interested in his families history of fighting dragons, and paid far more attention to that aspects of his studies. By the time he was a late teenager, he had found comfort and acceptance in the form of Vaeri Ashwood. Slightly older than him and a full elf, Vaeri was heir to a neighbouring cities throne. Like him, she was never fully committed to political side of her family and was far more at home hunting the wilderness with Zeno, where the two of them were able to practice and hone their abilities of stalking game and effectively using a bow. Overtime, his family became more aware of the blossoming relationship Zeno was involved in, and despite their warnings of being with a rival families member, he continued. Eventually Zeno and Vaeri started meeting and hunting at night to avoid scorn from his family, while her family was welcoming of their daughters relationship as a way to improve relations with Avacara and the Rightwing family. When he was in his early 20's, Zeno had started becoming more tired of the life his family wanted him to pursue, telling him that maintaining the nobility of the city was more valuable to them than another dragon hunter. Family issues came to a head when he stole his mothers prized bow from the family vault and presented it to Vaeri as a gift. Upon learning of this, his family cast him out of their ranks, sending him on a fools quest to retrieve another long lost family heirloom, the blade of the sword “Red's Shadow,” the sword that his grandmother had used to slay her first dragon. The sword had broken off in the neck of a large dragon and the blade had never been seen again. He was given the hilt of the sword and exiled. Vaeri and Zeno hunted together for many years, training and practicing together to become a deadly and effective ranger force. They took contracts from locals on their path and fought side by side. On a few occasions they were contracted to help a larger force defeat an enemy, or raid a bandits camp. At one point, several years into their adventures together, they saved a baron of a small town in the grasslands from a group of bandits. After making it back to his keep, Zeno learned that this baron had known his mother in their adventuring days. As a reward for saving him, the baron told Zeno that he would send word of his actions in the rescue of the baron to Zeno's family. The pair had kept in as close of contact with Vaeri's family as they could, sending word and news back whenever they had the chance and found a courier. As the years went on, they eventually found themselves back on the coast and with the Ashwood family. Zeno tried contacting his family, but never heard word back. By this point he was starting to think more and more about the quest his family had given him, and the sword hilt he carried on all of his adventures. He decided to go back out into the world to find the blade to match his hilt, and readied for another adventure. Vaeri, this time, decided not to go. She had to stay home and help care for her dying father, and to take over the throne after he had passed. Zeno told her to keep the bow he had given her all those years ago that she had maintained perfectly, and told her that he would be back some day to adventure with her again. He ran into a rag-tag group of adventurers on a quest in the direction he was heading, so he opted to join them in their quest along the way. He still sends mail back to Vaeri when he has the chance, but has vowed not to return until he had completed his families quest. The Rightwing family crest is a circle, emblazoned with a wreath around the edge with a blue background. On the face are two dragons, a red and a black encircling each other with a merchant ship underneath. The wreath around the edges has script that reads “Slaying Dragons, the Right way” in Elven. Zeno emblazons his gear with this crest. Personality He's headstrong, slightly cocky, and generally just a carefree person. He values making situations fun and exciting, but is always ready to switch into fighting mode. Appearance Zeno's 6'1", with a slim but muscular build. He's young as far as elves go and looks it. He has long blonde hair that he generally keeps tied and hidden under his hood and mantle. Abilities Appearances : See also: The Adventure So Far Prologue The Eye of Maximilian The Road to Ballyhut Pit Merrin The Dome of Count Mount Doom Von Doom Battle of the Bands Battle of the Bands Encore The Final Countdown Steep Hollow The Danger of Steep Hollow Snowmageddon The Cold Road Trivia Quotes See Also * Jassin * Malia Sunsworn * Mars * Teah Armstrong * Fera